Two Flawed Hearts
by BoOkDrUnK27
Summary: What happens when both come to terms with their love?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Hermione woke up to the sound of Pig pecking at the window. She looked at the watch. It showed the time 3:00 pm. She couldn't exactly place what it would be doing at her place at this time of the night in her sleepy mind. She let it in and as soon as it came in, it collapsed in her hands. She took it and placed it on the table and took out the letter rolled carefully from its leg. She saw a small pouch also attached to the other leg. She opened it and found Floo powder. She unrolled the letter and saw that it was from Ginny.

Dear Hermione,

Mom and Dad are taking us to Diagon Alley, since school starts in two days. I was wondering if you could come over since Harry is also coming by tomorrow. Mom insisted on sending you Floo powder. Send your reply. I am waiting.

Ginny.

Hermione was of course going to the Burrow and immediately wrote her reply.

Dear Ginny,

I would be glad to come over. Since Harry will be there, please ask Mr. Weasley to call me and tell, if me coming by 4:00 pm will be alright. See you soon.

Hermione.

Hermione after tying the letter back to Pig, feeding him water, and sending him back to the Burrow, lay reading in her bed since she couldn't sleep. She never realized she had fallen asleep until she heard her mother call out, "Breakfast is ready darling!"She had just reached downstairs when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Merlin's pants! It's working!" Mr. Weasley's sound came from the other end. "Hello Hermione!"

"Hey, Mr. Weasley."

"Can you really hear me?!"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I can. Now please calm down." Hermione said.

"Hermione, Molly says it's alright if you come by 4:00. But she'd rather have you before that. But can you really hear me?"

"Mr. Weasley, I'll try to come before 4:00 if mum allows me. And, yes, I can hear you."

"Oh, ok then. See you."

"Sure Mr. Weasley."

"Merlin's beard! She really could hear me!" Hermione heard Mr. Weasley say and then a bang when he hung up. Hermione returned to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mom, I'll be going to Ron's today by four, if that's alright."

"Of course, it is." Her mum replied.

Hermione was kissing goodbye to her parents by four. She had her trunk's size magically reduced so now she could carry it like a handbag. She took the Floo powder and threw it into the fire yelling as she stepped into it, "The Burrow!"

She came tumbling out of the fire at the Burrow. She stood up brushing herself. Ginny was sitting in the living room. She could hear Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as she saw Hermione come out of the fire.

"Hey, Gin! What's up?" Hermione asked, giving her a quick hug.

Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen on hearing Ginny and gave a bone crushing hug to Hermione.

"It's so good to see you darling!"

"You too, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George came in the house sweating. "Hi Hermione!" they all chirped together.

Mrs. Weasley made Hermione stuff herself before letting her go with the others. The six of them went into the living room. After a while, Harry and Ginny left without telling the others. The rest though had noticed acted like they didn't. It had been happening a lot lately. They followed them secretly and saw them talk a walk down the fields holding hands. Giggling, they returned back to the house.

"Did you read the fourth chapter of Herbology, the sixth year?"Hermione asked Ron as they came inside.

"Oh, for God's sake, Hermione! School doesn't start until the day after tomorrow!" Ron replied exasperated.

Ron went to write to someone he wouldn't tell who. Hermione strongly suspected it was Lavender Brown, the Gryffindor who Ron had started seeing just after the fifth year ended. She felt pretty weird. Since even Fred was seeing Angelina Johnson and George, Alicia Spinnet. When she thought of herself being in a relationship with someone, the first person that came to her mind was Draco Malfoy. She was herself very much surprised at the promptness. She colored at the thought, though no one could hear her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his room at the Malfoy Manor. He was pretty excited, for the school year started in two days. All summer had been wasted away in the fear of his father. It was silly of course. He was only thinking about her, yet he was afraid his father could hear his thoughts. He was afraid of what his father would do if he got to know. His mother was completely different from his father. He kept thinking about her so much, that it troubled him now. All Draco wanted was to see her, at least once. And tomorrow there was much possibility of her coming to Diagon Alley.

But Draco thought that there was no future to them. He was unsure whether she liked him too. But it didn't matter. Of course, if she liked him the way Draco liked her then it would've been Christmas day for Draco! But it was his father that Draco was afraid of. Not for himself, but for her. If anything serious ever happened between them and his father learnt about it, he would surely do something or the other to either Hermione or her family. Even if it hurt Draco. That was how much he despised mud bloods. But Hermione was everything to Draco. He could give up everything for her. He couldn't bear it. Pretending to loathe her when he loved her. Something gave him the courage of deciding to say it aloud, tell her about his feelings, tomorrow itself.

After dinner, they all played wizard chess. Harry, Ginny and Fred against the rest. When after two hours, Ron won for the fifth time in arrow, they went to bed. Hermione was lying in bed, next to no one. Ginny was already with Harry upstairs. They could talk for hours together. She thought back to how everybody seeing someone, made her think about Draco. Looking back, she realized that she had been noticing Draco a lot all last year and had somehow wanted to see him over the summer. Tomorrow finally she would. She got so excited at the thought. She loved the way his eyes regarded her. Whenever he looked her, she found him lost, like in a trance except for the fact that he'd keep staring at her like she was a princess, a jewel, something so important to him that he won't survive if not for her. And she loved it. It made her feel important and loved. She loved the fact that he unknowingly showed her how much she meant to him.

Draco was thinking of someone and it was Hermione. He was very happy as he slept and that night, he dreamt about her.

It was a dewy morning. He and Hermione were walking down the Hogwarts grounds, hand in hand. Suddenly the scenes changed and he saw that they were under a tree at the lake. Hermione asleep in his arms, Harry and Ron playing Wizard chess, Ginny messing with Harry's hair. It could've been going sometime, had Draco's mother not shaken him.

"Up Draco," she said. "We need to go to the Diagon Alley."

Draco woke up, smilingly inwardly at his dream. It might have showed on his face for his mother asked,

"What is it Draco? You seem happy."

"It's nothing mum," he said, "nothing."

Draco couldn't contain his excitement as he readied for his trip to Diagon Alley. He so longed to see her. All summer he'd dreamed and only dreamed. It was just moments before Draco was all ready and they were off to Diagon Alley.


End file.
